Our best Years
by blackcatshadowss
Summary: This story is about Johanna, Pocahontas and John Smith daughters, who thinks she is John Rolfe's daughter. There will be lots of chapters with Pocahontas and John Smith- flashbacks . What will happen when she'll learn the truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Memories, light the corners of my mind"

She was walking fast, shouting about the piece that must be made between hers and English people. Standing for many hours and going up and down, trying to take people's attention with slogans among with a group of other English people, she felt exhausted, but nothing was stronger than her will, so she did anything but stopped. Peace was a vital issue for the happy living of both sides of the river, so she joined a group of idealists In Jamestown and kept her traditional Native American cloth to show, that peace can be made by both living without differences and keeping traditions of both cultures, as well. Unfortunately, not all of the crowd was so kind to this idea and showed it by using the phrase "bloody savages" multi times. "Some day they will understand", she though and when she was about to give up she had Grandmother Willow by her side. She gave her strength and courage as always. And she kept doing this for five years, without tiring or giving up. These years, which passed happily and with love and calmness, brought her a daughter, a beautiful sapphire- eyed girl with chocolate skin and dark raven hair. Her baby changed her a lot. She left her village forever and moved to Jamestown, she became a Christian, wearing expensive gowns and making up her face with talc. Her Native American dress was torn and thrown away; she did never wear it again, or even see it. But that didn't stop her from being in the group, which taught people to live in peace. Moreover, she organized big balls and meetings in the name of the king – she had his support- and tried to make people understand with big speeches the advantages of peace. One day, while she was at the streets of Jamestown with some of her allies teaching people about peace, she saw a man near a coach. There was a woman beside him: she was tall and was wearing a huge hat with a big ribbon on it. She immediately knew who the man was. At that time happiness filled here heart, so she ran towards him. She waved. The blonde- haired man smiled at her view, he was really excited to see her after five years.

"We have to go sir", said the driver.

"Just wait a minute" answered the man.

He came closer to her and after hugging her, he introduced the girl who was standing beside him.

"This is my future wife, Ms Bianka Wright and hopefully Ms Bianka Smith".

The black-haired woman gave a glance to Bianka and smiled.

"So, are you still married?" asked the man with trembling voice.

"Yes, I am. We have a great time, hope you'll feel the same soon".

Silence fulfilled them for a while; then she came to break it by suggesting:

"Well, I have to go now, my duty is calling me. You can find me in "Marcus' place" for a talk tonight, asked the government for where it is, since I supposed you came now" she said and pointed the ship to justify her assuming.

"Politics again?" the man said, slightly laughing.

"Always", she answered and by adding "Goodbye" she left.

"So, here you are", told one of her allies, as she walked near him.

"I met a friend and I had to talk to him, I haven't seen him for five years. He was with his future wife. But now I am here", answered the woman and took something from the box her ally was holding.

"So, who was he?" asked her ally, a red – haired man, named Thomas.

As soon as she was about to answer, steps were heard. She turned to find him.

Was shocked. The man greeted him, it seems he knew him. He and the woman went a bit further and were looking at each other.

"How is she?", he asked with nostalgia.

The woman gasped and shook her head:

"She is fine, she grows older. How beautiful is she!", she told.

"Is he a good father?", the man asked, now losing his smile.

The woman answered immediately; "Yes, he is great and both I and my girl are happy".

No words came from the man's mouth, so the woman caressed her hair and added:

"You can come and see her, if you want, tonight. Bring your future wife, too. I guess you told her".

"I told her, but I am not coming. I can't." he explained.

"I understand, I know", she excused him.

They were standing up, looking each other for several minutes. Their eyes were wet, they were hardly keeping their tears. But they were happy to talk after so many years. Their feelings were mixed but nostalgia was the queen. They couldn't resist anymore, they hugged and kissed each other cheeks, as friendly as they could. They made do so many times together, after all. They couldn't be nothing but grateful to each other.

They slowly separated and he walked some steps away.  
"Goodbye, Pocahontas", he said.

She bowed, letting him go away forever.

As he turned his back and he was leaving she whispered " Goodbye John Smith".


	2. Chapter 2

20 years later

She woke up and ran to the yard as fast as she could. It was a nice morning, her first Morning in Virginia. She lived in England for almost 25 years; she spent her whole life there. After her mother's death – when she was 5 years old- she stayed and grew up with her father John Rolfe. Unfortunately for her, he died some days after her 25th birthday, so she had to move to Virginia, where she had some relatives, as her maid told her. As she was walking to the yard she noticed a bench, so she sat down here and started writing to her diary.

-Yesterday events June 13th 1640

Dear Grandmother Willow,

I am writing to you for almost 20 years; as I remember my mother told me she had a grandmother to rely on when she was in trouble. So, I guess you are my great grandmother, I never met you, but now you are the only one I have.

(She was writing this, reading it to her mind crying and sobbing).

I can't remember my mother very well. The only thing I remember is what I told you above. I also remember her beautiful face and her soft voice as she was singing to me. After her death, I cannot remember me crying as I was very young, now I pain more… The more I remember the more I pain. I stayed with my father and the years passed fast. He was the love of my life; I can't love another man more than him, no matter my future husband (when I'll find him anyway). He was my supporter, my advisor; he was there no matter what. Now, it's almost a year since his death and I am starting get used to it. It changed my life dramatically. I moved on, I left England, the country I love more than my life. I came to this foreign place, Virginia, Jamestown. I met a woman named Nakoma, she is a Native American at her early 50s.

"I can't believe I see the daughter of my best friend. I haven't seen her for more than 20 years and I missed her so much. But I guess I see her now. Her spirit lives in you, she lives in you" Nakoma told me, and then she hugged me and added "You are an English woman, you can't stay with us but an old friend of your mother has a daughter and a son. Thomas, your mother's friend, and his son are not here, because they are at a journey, they are sea men; his son, Alexander, is a captain, a great one, but his daughter is here with her husband. They'll be glad to see you. I asked them if you could stay with them and they answered positively.

"Thank you. I feel strange to live with someone I don't know thought", I told. She took my hand and we were about to go to the house when I resisted "Please, tell me about my mother and your friendship. Please, tell me why we never came here, one piece of her belongs here after all".

Nokoma gasped, then smiled and put her hands on my cheeks as she said "This is not the right time, the right place. Please, I am an old woman, give me some more time. You will find the truth soon.

I didn't answer. I felt pity for the woman, being tired because of me. I didn't say a word, I just followed her. When we reached the house, the couple was waiting us in the yard. I straightly noticed the yard, it was big and peaceful. Calmness filled my heart. She and her husband greeted me and showed me my room. We talked for a while for our lives, as no one of us knew each other but then the night came, so we have to take some rest. They are very good people, I am really starting to like them. I am excited about what I'll find to find today.

Yours faithfully,

Johanna Rolfe

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To all the great people who read my story I am not new here, I am actually an old member, I am "pociandsmith" in fanpop and "pociandsmithever" in fanfiction.  
But I had trouble with my account, so I created a new one. I lost all the docus of my old stories, so I wrote this new one.

Please if you have already read chapter 1 and 2, no matter if you are guests or members, please write a comment. I think it is very important to say both the advantages and the disadvantages of the story, so I can be better or anyway be happy to continue my story because of the positive comments. But please if you read it, write a comment, it will take you no longert than 2 minutes. Love... "blackcatshadowss"


	3. Chapter 3

**The truth is now on her way; Discovering her past**

"Dear Grandmother Willow

It's been a year since I joined Jamestown. It is really great, it helped me forget. All here are very kind to me, it's like we are a family now.

Nakoma has become like a mother to me. We talk and she tells me her memories of my mother. What I haven't found out still is how my mother got to be closer to natives. Talking about Native Americans, they are great people, loving and carrying, close to nature and lovers of life.

Miranda and Sadiago, the couple I share the house with are lovely as well. Miranda is like a sister to me, and Sadiago like a brother. We tell each other about everything e.g. our dreams and fears. Miranda's father is here, too. His name is Thomas, a man at his late 40s. Despite his years, his hair is red still and he looks pretty young. He seems to be very wise. His son and Miranda's brother will come today to Jamestown because he stayed to France whereas his father returned a month earlier. What's strange about Mr Thomes is that he never talks about his past, not both mine and Miranda's/Sadiago's questions about it. The same does Nakoma. So, I stopped asking and tried to enjoy whatever has been given to be. Also, Guess what! Miranda is pregnant! I am so happy I am going to have a nephew / Niece. Today we're having work; we're going to tide up the basement. We're not allowing Miranda to help of course. Leave you now;

Johanna Rolfe "

"You didn't let me help you, so I've brought you some cookies I made. Gouh, Gouh, there so much dust down here", Miranda told as she put the plate on an old table.

"Yes, there is and it isn't good for the baby. I think you should go up and take a nap", answered Sadiago. Then he kissed her, took a cookie and added "Thank you my love".

Johanna was staring at them "You are a beautiful couple. I wonder if my mother loved my father as much as you love your husband".

Thomas gasped and changed topic "This basement was dirty for so many years, I've never cleaned it up. But now Miranda and Jacob want to put the furniture of her brother's room there. He will live with me now that my daughter is having a baby. Miranda and Sadiago didn't even know there was a basement here".

Johanna was hearing him with interest. As he was telling the last words, her eyes noticed a painting, behind a desk and two chairs. It was all raped in white paper, but it was torn in the right side, so she could see a pair of two blue eyes. She talked towards it, took it and left it on the sofa. Then she lighted a candle, so she could have a better look. As she was moving the paper away, Thomas noticed what she was doing but it was too late. He screamed "Johanna NO". She didn't hear him. She was obsessed by the painting. It showed two figures. There was a man sitting in a chair and a woman on his legs. He was holding her waist tight and had his chin on her shoulder. "This is my mother, Rebecca", she whispered. The woman was brown – skinned with raven her and black eyes. "What is she wearing?" she added seeing her native clothes and necklace. "Who's that man? He is so handsome", she told again, starring at the blonde – haired man. She was hypnotized by his eyes. She came back to reality when she read the names at the very bottom of the painting "Pocahontas and John Smith".

"What's that?", she asked.

"Yes, what's that father? Who's the couple? They are obviously neither me and Sadiago, nor you and my mother", Miranda wondered.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ So, here it comes the interesting part. What's Johanna's connection with this man (John Smith) and what's the story behind Pocahontas and John Smith?


	4. Chapter 4

"In 1607 we sailed to the new world. I was there, I met one of the greatest captains, John Smith. We were all young man, seeking for freedom we thought we'd found to the new world. What we didn't know though, that that freedom was from the begging deep in our hearts", Thomas began. Johanna was hearing the story, depressed and angry for she didn't know the truth for 25 years. Miranda and her husband were shocked as well because Thomas hadn't said a word before.

"Reaching the new world, it was a whole new experience for us. Ben, Lon, John Smith, me, all of us travelled there thinking the natives were savages. It was in the very end that we changed our mind. Everyone had his purpose. I wanted to find lots of gold, build me a big house and prove that I was not useless as Ractliffe thought. I guess Ben and Lon wanted riches, too. But that was not for John Smith. He was different. He was with all of us, friendly, sociable, but at the same time he was too far from all of us. He was all alone. He was dreaming of adventures but I know, he had something deeper in his heart. I never found out though. One day, he went out to explore the new world and that's when he met your mother. Your mother was a NATIVE AMERICAN. She was named Matoaka but Native Americans aren't called by their real name but by another nickname. Hers was Pocahontas. As Pocahontas John knew her, as Pocahontas I knew her. They met each other and they immediately fell in love. One day, Ractliffe (the governor) sent me to follow him and find out why he was sneaking off. I saw him… I saw him kissing with your mother. I couldn't believe what I was watching. Then, suddenly, a native named Kocooum, your mother's fiancé, attacked your father and he was about to kill him but I shot him. Kocooum was death and Native Americans accused John for that. He spent a night without eating or drinking anything, he was punched. They wanted to kill him by hitting his head at sunrise. By the very last moment Pocahontas appeared (we were about to have a war) and saved him. Their love stopped a war. But fate didn't want them to be together. Ractliffe was about to shot Powhatan, Pocahontas' father, but John took the bullet instead and had to return to England."

Johanna was left speechless and ran out of the house.

"Johanna, wait, where are you going?", Miranda screamed.

"All these years, all these lies, no one told me the truth. You didn't either. You hide things, I feel it, you hide things", she shouted and added "If my father was alive he would tell me the truth".

"We don't know if he is alive", Thomas explained.

"You what? My father John Rolfe has been dead a year now", she told and ran to the village to find Nakoma.

"No, Wait", Thomas begged her but she didn't stop running.

Everything was a mess right now. Some hours ago they were all happy, sitting on the sofa and talking and now Johanna hate them.

"Father, why all these lies? I guess she Is right. You are hiding more but you will tell me. No more secrets, she has the right to know, I have the right to know. We live here and we found of portrait of Johanna's mother and a stranger and you're saying that they we were lovers but that doesn't make sense. We need an rational explanation and we need it now", said Miranda.

"She is right Thomas", her husband agreed.

_  
So, this part is too short but I wanted this to be live that. My story won't talk about Pocahontas and John Smith as we saw then in the movie but what happened to them after the movie. Guess what. (SPOILER): They lived together. That's what I will write about. But this short part of Thomas telling their first meeting etc. to Johanna was needed, otherwise I couldn't go on to what is considered that happened to them.

So.. read this short chapter, review it, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease

because the other chapters will be very interesting.

Spoilers:

Pocahontas and John Smith live together, they are actually married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's my father?**

Johanna was walking really fast for she wanted to go to Nakoma's village as fast as she could. She thought she would have a chance to learn with more details who her mother really was and what Thomas still hides from her. She thought of Nakoma as a very good and carrying friend. Reaching the village, she noticed a very old Native man, sitting outside his tent. He was tall and grand and Johanna felt awe because of him. She came near him and asked politely:

"Excuse me, I suppose you speak English, don't you?".

The man, wise and tired, open his eyes and stood up. He didn't seem to be surprised to see a white person in front of him, because lots of people must have visited the village before, as Johanna assumed.

"Yes, I speak. Kind of. What you want to know?", he answered using broken English.

"Well, I am happy about that. I am searching for a woman named Nakoma", she said.

"I tell you where she is but tell me your name first", he told.

Johanna nodded her head, she smiled awkwardly and put her hair behind her ear.

"I am so sorry, where are my manners, my name is Johanna".

The chief gazed at the horizon. He seemed sad and disappointed. After some moments of silent Johanna tried to tell something to break the ice " So…" but the man stopped her by saying " I am the chief. My name is Powhatan. Nakoma is in here", and he showed her the tent opposite of him. "I met someone once named John. I guess Johanna and John are the same".

Johanna tried to understand and finally said "Yes, Johanna is the female version of John".

The chief looked at her like he was depressed of her answer. He couldn't believe the white faces couldn't understand the meaning of what he was saying, they seemed so shallow.

"I mean by heart", he added and left.

Johanna was confused of their meeting; she thought it was kind of a dream because the man disappeared quickly. His words were meaningful but the slow and low tone of his voice showed a man who pained inside.

She then rubbed her forehead and entered the tent. Nakoma was there, sleeping. Johanna knew what she was going to do wasn't right but she thought they owed her answers and the truth, even more, so she decided to look for any evidence which could be found in the tent.

She was searching for much time but she couldn't find anything. She was about to give it up when her eyes caught something circle. "A compass", she whispered "How on earth could a native American use a compass?." She didn't have any idea how this compass would have helped her, but there was something about this compass. As she was taking it she dropped some things on the floor and Nakoma straightly woke up.

"Johanna, what are you doing here?" she asked, fully surprised.

"I…I… I want to learn the truth. Thomas told me that my mother was a native and loved a man, named John Smith, before my father, John Rolfe. But there is something Thomas isn't saying and I have not regretted that I was curious and looked around your room because you have been lying to me for all my life and I have no consciences for being so rude", Johanna screamed.

Nakoma went fast near her, hugged her and told "Calm down baby, I will tell you everything".

Then, she took Johanna's hand and the both went out of the village. They were walking for hours, when they finally reached a house. It was so mysterious, like it was haunted, it was devastated and old. The garden was full of darnels and there were spiders on the windows. The door was broken.  
"What's this place?" Johanna thought as she was shivering.

"This is where you'll find your answers", Nakoma told her, answering the question Johanna hadn't make.

They entered. Johanna felt something, she felt as if she had been there in the past but she didn't dare to ask, she was afraid of the answer.

The native woman opened the floor (there was a space filled with a brick) and took 3 "books" (at least this is what Johanna thought).

"My baby, sit here", she whispered and added "There are 1 diary, 1 journal and some letters. You will understand more, I can't talk about the past, I pain, but these things can. Read them please", she advised the young woman with tears in her eyes.

Johanna opened the journal in the middle and read some words:  
"I am so happy. I and my love, Pocahontas, stopped fighting and I think we can live happily for the rest of our lives. We are waiting our first baby.

J.S."

Johanna was broken inside. She couldn't understand, or she didn't want to understand. J.S. weren't the first letters of her father's name but still this man had a baby with her mother. Could her mother have a baby with another man? Could Johanna have a stepsister or a stepbrother?

"I have a sister or a brother" she told with deep hoarse voice.

But then she looked at the date which was written on this page of the journal.

"December 14th 1614"

Pocahontas or Rebecca as she knew her could not be pregnant at the same time she was about to have her.

Johanna was lost, looking on the floor, everything around her was black, an abyss. She suddenly raised her eyes and whispered "The man on the painting. He was named John Smith.. J.S.". She turned to Nakoma desperately begging her to tell her that J.S. was the first letters of a nickname her father John Rolfe had but Nakoma didn't answer. She was just trying to hug her, to hold her hand.

Johanna screamed "Tell me please" and fell on the floor but she stood up as soon as Nakoma held her hand. Disgusted by the lies pulled her hand away and ran out of the dark room. She was running not knowing where she was going, she was just angry, desperate, destroyed. She was running, running and running, falling on the street, standing up again. She had blood on her hands by the falls but this was nothing, considering that she learnt something that changed all her point of you, for all she new, all she believed was over. As she was running to the sea, she fell with great force over a young man.

"Hey, watch out", told a brown haired man, with big, almond- shaped blue-green eyes.

Johanna didn't apologize, she didn't even hear him, she just kept running, she had almost reached her destination.

The man immediately understood that something was going on and followed her, he about to reach her but she slapped him and ran even faster. Finally, he had lost her in the crowd (who were watching them thinking they were crazy). But then he thought that the path the strange woman was following. Knowing that this path leads to the sea and being afraid of what he believed the woman was about to do, he ran again with great speed to the sea…


	6. Chapter 6

"Love among pain"

He had finally reached the coast. Who was that girl and what made her to be so desperate? She was at the very corner of rock, looking down to the blue sea. Everything about this sea reminded of a pair of two beautiful eyes, two eyes that she had been in love with, when she saw them for first time on the painting, but now she was full of disgust because of them. The strange man ran towards her, fearing that she would fall of the rock, facing the death. It was a death place, indeed, the wind was blowing violently, the sea was full of waves and It was really cold, usual for a September afternoon.

"Wait", he finally told after going to the rock.

The girl was full of tears, her beautiful green dress was torn and her hair had was full of dust and drops of blood.

"What do you want? Leave me alone" she answered.

The man was stubborn, though, and made some steps closer to her.

"I have no intention to harm you", he whispered.

But Johanna didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. He would actually help her if he harmed her as she admitted "Harm me and I'll be grateful to you".

The man gave her a questioning look as if he was waiting to for answer to be given, but instead the woman turned her back to him and looked again at the sea. She was afraid to jump but she wanted to die. This man could help her, only this man.

"Do you want to die?" he asked as softly as he could, so she wouldn't get angry and do something bad to herself.

She immediately answer, being annoyed of the man, asking so many things:

"I am dead inside, does it matter?".

But the man kept annoying her again. He had decided to help that woman get out of this situation. There was something about her that made his heart beating. In any other case, he wouldn't have noticed a craze woman, with blood and dust to her hands, face and hair but that she was special. She seemed to pain and to be stubbed with knives of hatred, betrayal and likes in all her body, especially her heart. He felt he had kind feelings for her, he felt pity for her.

"Come with me", he finally told.

Johanna got angry. This man was bothering her. She felt as he was keeping her alive while she was badly injured and had no hope to live.

"My uncle once slipped over rocks like this one you are standing right one. It wasn't his own intention, though. The rocks were sharp, he was torn into pieces. A very bad view. As far as you are concerned, not only will you be badly injured but also you will drown. It's a really bad feeling." He added knowing that the lady wouldn't listen to him anymore or even come with him if he hadn't told an interesting and horror lie.

Now the strange woman seemed to be horrified but she didn't want to show it.  
She just stared at him and swallowed hard.

"Anyway, you live me no choice. You jump I jump. I am now mixed in this situation, If I leave you die, then I will be kind of a murderer, won't I?" he told and offered his right hand again.

Johanna felt her heart beating as if it was breaking. This scene with the hand, it was so familiar to her. Perhaps it was her instinct. She looked deep into the handsome man's eyes, he seemed crazy and she didn't bother to tell her that exact thought " You are crazy".

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the rock here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." He whispered and this time he was sure the lady would give him her hand. And she finally did. Slowly, with no fear, her fingers touched gently his. A flame was burning at the moment.

"I am William Brown", he introduced himself.

She slightly laughed, feeling his deep breath on her skin, they were too close.

"My name is Johanna Rolfe", she said to him and then she came back to reality, where she was taken from at these magical seconds after giving him her hand. By uttering her last name she remembered it was not her real last name, Rolfe wasn't her father. She burst into cry sobbing and crying, she was desperate again and her only shelter was this stranger. Johanna immediately fell on his muscular arms and he hugged her tightly and kissed her head as her tears were wetting his jacket. There was a strangely intimacy between them.

"Calm down my..lo..Calm down" he whispered just over passing the world "my love". I _don't love her_, he thought, _I barely know her, then why did this word slipped of my mouth?_ "Tell me, why are you suffering?"

Johanna wasn't able to talk, she wasn't even able to stand up and walk. "Come on, I'll help you, I'll take you to my house. Noone is here at the moment. Perhaps you should drink and eat something", he uttered as he passed her hand on his shoulder. He had a strange affection on her but he couldn't explain it, after all, the girl was strange, he was strange because he cared so much about a stranger, their meeting was strange…

**Thanks to all the people who read my story. Please if you read my story go to the lovely review button and review please, so I can keep up my story.**

**As you may have already realised this is very simmilar to Titanic, there are even some quotes of it, or modified quotes.**

**Again if you want another chapter please review, so I know what you think.**

**Thanks for the reviews and faves ;)**

**As far as the people whom I read their stories, I can't read them right now because I have a bussy schedule, I promise I'll do it later.**

**Also,one question: Am I allowed to upload a photo for my fanfic?**

**Because fanfiction says I must have the rights on the picture. Thanks.**


End file.
